


Elevator. (Connor drabble)

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:16:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Requeat from tumblr.They get stuck in an elevator. With Connor, Smutty please.





	Elevator. (Connor drabble)

Your flip flops smacked onto the ground as you walked through the hallway of your new apartment building. There was a heatwave and even in just your sundress and flip flops you felt like you were melting. You’d only moved in about a week ago and it wasn’t exactly the nicest of places, but it was a roof over your head and you were grateful. As you got to the elevator you noticed one of the Irishmen you’d seen around stepping inside, smiling at you as you joined him. You’d seen each other in passing a few times but never introduced yourselves, and you lived on the same floor. Both he and the other Irishman were drop dead gorgeous but there was something about this one, his golden hair that always seemed to be perfectly messy, his chiselled face, the way his arms looked in that tight black t-shirt. Just everything about him excited you. 

You leant against the wall of the elevator and closed your eyes as you felt it start to ascend. You couldn’t wait to get home and just get naked, this heat was kicking your ass. All of a sudden the elevator jerked as it came to an abrupt stop, causing your eyes to snap open. Both you and the handsome man looked at each other confused. 

“Fuckin’ Christ. Don’t tell me it’s stuck.” He sighed as he started pushing buttons and seeing if he could get it to work. You let out a little whine at the thought of being stuck in this confined space in this heat, you were already sweating. You watched him as he tried hopefully to get the lift to work but nothing happened. 

“We’re stuck aren’t we?” You asked sadly as you fanned yourself with your hand. 

“Aye. Fuckin’ looks t'at way lass.” He frowned and scratched his chin. He got out a phone from his pocket and hit speed dial. You tried to look like you weren’t listening but it was a little hard not to considering the circumstances. You could only hear his end of the conversation.

“Murph? Aye…fuckin’ listen…I said listen ye little shit! I’m trapped in t’ fuckin’ elevator…oh t'ats right, it’s fuckin’ hilarious…no I’m not alone. T’ lass from next doors here too…Aye, t’ pretty one.” He glanced up at you with a coy smile and you looked at the floor and blushed. 

“Just call t’ fuckin’ landlord aye? See ye later.” He hung up and smiled at you and you just blushed back at him feeling embarrassed. 

“Sorry about t'at lass.” He grinned and ran a hand through his hair. Yeah, he looked real sorry. 

“It’s okay.” You smiled at him, your cheeks still tinted red from your blush. 

“I’m Connor.” He smirked as he held a hand out to you, you took it and he kissed the back of yours making you smile and blush more. 

“Y/N.” You said softly, you were feeling a little anxious being stuck here with Connor. He looked so good and it didn’t help he was glistening from sweating. 

You made some small talk and it must have been half an hour later when he removed his shirt as he was dripping with sweat.

“Jesus. I feel like I’m cookin’ in here.” He grumbled as he threw his shirt onto the floor. You couldn’t peel your eyes away from him, his body was amazing. He cleared his throat and you met his eyes to see a knowing smile on his face. 

“Feel free t’ strip off lass. Get more comfortable.” He grinned cheekily at you making you laugh. 

“That’s hardly fair now, is it? I’d be in just my panties and you’d still have your pants on.” You smirked, playing him at his own game. His look changed instantly, from playful to something resembling predatory. 

“Want me naked lass, all ye gotta do is ask.” He said, his voice smooth like honey and sending a tingle down your spine. You couldn’t bring yourself to answer him, of course you wanted to see him naked, who wouldn’t? He stepped closer to you and backed you up to the wall. 

“Is t'at what ye want y/n? Ye want me naked?” He smirked as he cupped your face and tilted it to look at him properly. You bit your lower lip, the last thing you wanted was to admit it only for him to be joking. You didn’t fancy having to move apartments anytime soon because you embarrassed yourself. 

Breaking you out of your thoughts, he crushed his lips to yours, taking you by surprise. He pushed his body flush against yours as he licked at your lower lip, demanding entrance. He fisted your hair when you didn’t grant it him right away and you moaned, giving him the perfect chance to invade your mouth. Your tongues danced with each other’s as he slipped his leg between yours and pushed his thigh against your panties, causing you to involuntarily grind against him and moan. You could feel his smirk as he kissed you, he liked the effect he was having on you. 

“Tell me what ye want lass.” He drawled against your lips as he pulled away only slightly.

“I want you.” You admitted with a blush as he smirked at you. he pulled your sundress down to reveal your breasts and he started to palm them as he kissed your neck. Your chest was heaving and it felt like every nerve of your body was on fire as he touched you with his hands and his mouth. You were trying your hardest to be quiet, you didn’t want anyone hearing you in here, but Connor was having none of it.

“I want t’ fuckin’ hear ye.” He ordered as he slipped a hand inside your panties under your dress. You moaned loudly as he rubbed your clit slowly, teasing you.

“T’ats a good girl.” He praised with a cocky smirk before he sunk two fingers inside of you, eliciting another loud moan from you as he started fucking you with his fingers.

“So fuckin’ wet lass, I bet ye taste sweet.” He moaned, removing his fingers and putting them into his mouth and sucking them clean, groaning in appreciation, you couldn’t take your eyes off him. He suddenly seemed to have no self-control as he ripped your panties off swiftly and his belt hit the floor, his pants and boxers following as he grabbed you and lifted you up and pushed you into the wall. You wrapped your legs around him and the tip of his cock was rubbing your wet slit.

“Fuckin’ need ye y/n.” He panted as he placed soft kisses to your neck. You nodded letting him know it was okay and he quickly sheathed himself inside you until you were full to the hilt. He was stretching you in the best way and he started thrusting into you making you both moan wantonly. He caught your lips in a bruising kiss, swallowing your moans as he fucked you harder and faster. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d been fucked this good and you could feel the pleasure building up. You felt like you were going to burst at any moment and he bit your lower lip sending you over the edge.

“Oh God!” You cried out as you came blindingly hard, you felt like you could see stars. As you clamped down around him he got faster as you milked him dry of every drop he had. He came just as hard with a loud moan, emptying himself inside of you.

He held you still for a moment as you both caught your breath and then he gently set you down on your feet, your legs feeling like jelly as you regained your composure and came down from your amazing high.

“Fuck. T’at was amazin’.” He chuckled as he pulled up his boxers and pants, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head. You adjusted your dress and pulled it back up feeling too flushed to answer but just smiled at him in agreement. He grabbed the now useless panties and stuffed them in his jeans pocket since you had nowhere to put them. When he was dressed he cupped your face and kissed your lips gently, stroking your cheek with his thumb. Without warning the elevator started moving again, this time back down, and you both made sure you were fully covered and tried to make sure you looked decent and not like you’d just been thoroughly fucked. As the door opened you saw the landlord looking rather embarrassed and the other Irishman who was wearing a smug smirk that would put his brothers to shame.

“Startin’ t’ fun wit’out me aye?” He grinned to Connor who just shook his head at him, they’d obviously heard them both.

“Shut t’ fuck up Murph, she’s mine.” He grumbled as he waited for his twin to get inside the elevator with you both. Your face flushed red once more at Connors words and the way Murphy was smirking at you like he was the cat that ate the canary.

“Aye, we’ll see. We’re twins remember? We share everyt’in.” He grinned.


End file.
